A Lily, An Icicle, and An Unlikely Friendship
by LiechUSA
Summary: Liechtenstein never expected to have friends, and no one expected the person she chose for the title of her Other Half.
1. Chapter 1

Liechtenstein never had any real friends, It was mostly just her and Switzerland. She was a rather shy girl and didn't like being with people unless necessary.

It hadn't been until she received and invitation to attend the Annual All Girls Sleepover, that she had found a true friendship.

Shocked, was an understatement. Liechtenstein clutched the pink envelope in her dainty fingers and stared, simply stared.

"Hello?"

Hungary's voice snapped Liechtenstein out of her thoughts.

"I'm Sorry Miss Hungary, but could you please repeat that sentence for me please?"

Liechtenstein shivered, she was positive that this was just a joke. There was no way that she would actually be Invited to a social event. Unless it was a sewing class or a museum tour, Liechtenstein refrained from leaving her home.

"I was just inviting you to the sleepover, you know, the one we have every year?"

So she didn't imagine it.

_But, Why me, I'm just a small little country, why would they need me to be there?_

As if Hungary had read her mind, she smiled and patted Liechtenstein on the head, as if she were a pet. "You're old enough, and I'm sure the other girls will love of you to be there!"

Before Liechtenstein could reply, Hungary waved goodbye and dashed off. She sighed, _How did I get myself into this mess?_


	2. Chapter 2

Liechtenstein sighed. There was no getting out of this that's for sure, If Hungary Wanted something she got it.  
>"Big Brother?"<p>

Switzerland Stopped, and turned towards his sister. "Yes?"

Why did she feel so nervous? It was just a question…

"Uhhh…. Well Miss Hungary invited me to a sleepover or something of the sort…"

He sighed, why did that woman just keep her nose out of their lives? Hungary was a nice lady, but she lived with, _him_.

Even so, Switzerland didn't want to come off as rude, so he gave the little girl a reluctant nod.

"Thank you, Brother!" She said, her nervousness easing a bit. She then dashed off to start getting ready. _What do people do at these things…_

She wondered. Liechtenstein then decided to pick out the simple things, Toothbrush, Nightgown, etc.

Meanwhile Switzerland sighed to himself, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea, when a ringing sound interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Sup Switz!"

Ugh, the obnoxious American, what could he want?

" I heard about Liechtenstein Being invited to Hungary's Party! Good Luck!"

'Good Luck'? What does that mean…

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You know man, The Party she has like every Year, with _all_ the girls!"

Switzerland almost dropped the phone. He understood now. If every girl was going to be there, then so would that Bat-shit crazy lady who had extreme problems, would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think Miss Hungary would like it if I brought snacks…" Liechtenstein muttered to herself.

She had just finished packing clothes and now was stuck thinking of another way to contribute. She smiled to herself. _I guess I am sort of happy about this. _

In the midst of her thoughts she heard a loud frantic knocking on her door.

"Lili? it's me. Can we talk?" What could her brother need? Nonetheless she opened the door to see her older brother. He seemed rather spooked, which was strange considering his normal emotionlessness.

"Brother? Are you okay? Did Mister Austria call again? I told him last time that you were busy." She laughed to herself. For her conversation with the pianist nation was rather amusing. And even though she couldn't see him, she _knew_ he was blushing on the other end. "_please don't tell your brother about this!"_

lost in her thoughts she missed her brothers rant. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Uh… you know never mind! I'm sure it's fine heheh." she scratched the back of his neck. "Uh sorry, but I need to make a phone call!" The Swiss man then darted down the stairs quickly as if in a daze.

Lili simply shrugged it off. _Big brother is probably just confused about his feeling for… him._ She then giggled to herself at the thought.

"God damn! Elizaveta! You!" Vash yelled into the phone.

"Calm down now! It's just a sleepover she'll be fine!" The man stared at the phone skeptically. He heard a sigh on the end. "Fine! I promise she'll come back in one piece and if she doesn't then I can convince Roderich to _meet up_ with you." Ash blushed at the tone of her voice and promptly hung up.

On the other end, Elizaveta was feeling quite proud of her newfound victory against the stubborn swiss. Now she had two things to take care of. One; Lili and Two; getting her yaoi on!


End file.
